One Night
by IndieMusic
Summary: An RM story. They are both in college but haven't met each other yet. [will not finish]
1. Chapter 1

**Background: They are both in college. But they haven't met each other. The Coopers moved to Hawaii when Marissa was in her first year of high school. Ryan was still adopted by the Cohen's after he and Trey were caught stealing the car. This is normally a Ryan and Marissa story, but the other characters will turn up eventually. **

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ryan walked into the bar and heard loud music blaring from the speakers. He went to his usual spot and ordered a beer. School's been pretty hectic these past few weeks, but now that it's Friday, it was time to relax.

"Hey man, what's up?" Matt, the bartender, said as he gave Ryan his beer. "I haven't seen you in here these past few weeks."

"Yeah…" Ryan replied. "I've been busy with schoolwork and everything. But everything's going good now."

"Good man." Matt said, walking away. "I'll see ya later okay? Still have to serve drinks."

"'Kay" He nodded and took a sip from his beer.

Ever since Ryan started college, he always studied very hard. He still partied around, but he always remembered to have his priorities straighten out. He didn't want to let the Cohen's down. He wanted to prove to them that taking him in was not a mistake. He made some problems when he first arrived in Newport, but as the years passed by, he somehow managed to lessen his bad boy reputation.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice near him.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" A soft voice asked him.

He looked up and saw the most beautiful girl. _Wow,_ he silently thought. She had long brown hair, her eyes were bluish green, and her body was tanned and slim. "Umm, no." He finally managed to say a few words after looking at her for a minute.

"Thanks" The girl said, looking amused as she sat next to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sawMatt approaching her. "Hi, what can I get you?" He heard him asked the girl.

"I'll just have a Diet Coke."

"Okay. Be right back with it."

Ryan didn't know why he was reacting this way, why wouldn't he talk to her? He wasn't normally nervous with girls, but with this one, it's different. He was silently watching her fiddle with her bracelet when she turned to face him as she waited for her drink to arrive. He looked up and blushed a little, knowing that he was caught looking at her for awhile.

She softly laughed. _God, he's cute. _She thought. "So…who are you?" She asked as she looked at him, patiently waiting for his reply.

"Whoever you want me to be."

"Okayyy" She replied, surprised but intrigued by his answer.

Her drink finally arrived and they sat next to each other quietly. They were slowly sipping their drinks when Ryan finally decided to answer her question.

"I'm Ryan." He said, extending his hand a bit. "Sorry about my answer before..." He trailed off silently, suddenly becoming shy again.

"No, it's okay." She smiled at him. "Marissa" She took his hand when she noticed that he's been holding it out for a little while now and she held it longer than she expected

Ryan also didn't let go of her hand as they both looked at each other's eyes. They were both feeling a connection that neither of them expected.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

--------------------------------------------

They stumbled in his apartment, kissing each other passionately as their clothes were shed one by one as they made their way to his bedroom. They were both left in their underwear when they finally reached his bedroom. Marissa pushed Ryan down the bed and he was surpised by her aggressiveness. She began to kiss him hard on the lips and moved her way to his neck and chest. She smiled when she heard him groan.

Ryan couldn't take it anymore, so he flipped her over so that he was now on top. And he began to kiss her neck, teasing her a little. He heard her giggle while he was attacking her neck with his lips. "Ticklish." She said while she looked at him. She was touching the back of his neck and was slowly playing with his hair.

Pulling away a little breathless, he looked at her deeply and proceeded to kiss her lips. They continued kissing each other passionately, while they took off the remaining clothes that they wore. Their naked bodies pressed against one another as they both breathed heavily. Stopping only for a second, Ryan took a condom out of his nightstand as they enjoyed their night together.

--------------------------------------------

Marissa woke up early in the morning and felt a warm body beside her. Enjoying the feeling of his warm body against her, she decided to go back to sleep but quickly opened her eyes when she realized what she had done last night. She picked a guy from the bar last night and they hadjust spent the night together. Well, technically…he picked her up, since he was the one who suggested to go out of the bar, but still it was kind of the same. She slowly got up and silently hoped that she wouldn't wake him up. She succeeded when she finally got out of his bed and he was still sleeping peacefully. She made her way out of his bedroom as she began to find her clothes that were scattered all over his apartment. She finally found them and hurriedly got dressed. Not bothering to leave a note, she quickly made her way out of his apartment.

--------------------------------------------

The sun shining brightly through the window woke Ryan up. He lazily reached for his side so that he could feel her warm body against his again. Even though he doesn't know anything about her except her name, last night had been amazing. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't there, just an empty space on the left side of the bed.

_Maybe she's just in the kitchen. _He thought.

He got out of bed and slid his boxers on as he made his way to the kitchen. He was disappointed when he saw that she wasn't there. There wasn't anything on the table or on the fridge, what he saw wasjust a view of his clean kitchen. _She didn't even leave anything...a note or something. How was he suppose to contact her now? Maybe she thought that you do this everynight. Pick up girls from the bar and have sex with them at your apartment._ He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

--------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: They meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I still don't own anything.

**Chapter 2**

_A few months later_

Stepping out of the corridors of the school, Ryan sighed as he started his walk towards his apartment. Final exams were finally over, and summer was near. He was going to spend his summer back at Newport with the Cohen's, and the thought of going back there and spending time with his family is something that he is looking forward to. He missed everyone back home, even Seth with his constant blabbering, along with Summer who will also be back from New York. When he was in high school, he sometimes felt envious of their relationship, because having someone was something that he was longing. Seth even told him once that if he didn't came into their lives, he and Summer wouldn't be together. He smiled at the thought of how wrong Seth was, he just didn't know that he had it in him.

After his night with Marissa, he always went to the bar within the next few weeks in hopes of seeing her again. But after a month of going to the bar and not seeing her, he decided to give up. He wondered why he wanted to find her so badly, but he couldn't find a rational answer to that question. He just felt something between the two of them that was enough of a reason for him to go looking for her.

It wasn't often that he finds a girl that he likes. When he was in Newport, he only had one serious girlfriend during his stay with the Cohen's, he didn't really love her but he liked her enough to try and love her back. But he wasn't able to experience that since their relationship didn't last long because she left Newport. And so after that, he never had a serious relationship with any other girl, he figured that everyone else will just leave him.

When he first met Marissa, he started to think that it was possible for them to have a relationship, but after a month of not being able to find her, the thought of the two of them in a relationship slowly faded away. He guessed that he was wrong about her, he was not like the girl that he thought she would be.

As he neared his apartment, he felt a slight of relief. Feeling the security and comfort of his home was relaxing. He was planning on spending a quiet night alone, or maybe start to pack a few of his things. The sound of the elevator startled him from his thoughts, he got out and turned right and was stunned when he saw her outside his apartment. _Am I dreaming? Is this just a figment of my imagination? _

Marissa suddenly regretted coming over when she saw the look on his face. She can't exactly read it, but it doesn't look good.

"Hey," She said, trying to start up a conversation. Silence filled the hallway as he continued to just stare at her.

"Marissa," He finally managed to say as he walked slowly towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," She shrugged. "Well, not really…I kinda need to talk to you."

"Sure. Let's go inside my apartment." He said while he took his keys from his pocket and opened the door. "How long have you been here?" He casually asked.

"Not long," She admitted.

She had a vague recollection of his apartment. But when she walked in with him, she felt very safe.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked as he went to the kitchen.

"Sure"

He opened the fridge and found that he only had one beverage. "I have water." He looked at her and waited for her reply.

"Yeah, sure. It's okay,"

He took the bottled water out of the fridge and handed it to her. "How have you been? I tried looking for you. I would have called you, but you didn't leave anything."

"I'm sorry…but I didn't know what to do." She told him. "I have never done anything like that before. You know, go home with someone I hardly know and sleep with them."

"Hey…" He softly said. "I don't normally do that either…It was just one of those times where you get caught up in the moment…" He trailed off silently.

"Yeah…it was." Marissa said as she looked him in the eye. He was so sweet, and he really seems like a nice guy.

"So…how have you been?" He asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"Wow…Congratulations." He stuttered. He just stared at her for what seems like forever until she spoke again.

"It's yours." She calmly replied at him.

"What?" He asked her anxiously and nervously. "Are you sure?" As much as he wanted to start a relationship with her, getting pregnant and having baby was the last thing on his mind.

"You're the only guy that I slept with in the last few months."

"But…I used a condom." He said defensively.

"I know…but it didn't work."

"But it was suppose to work. That's the point of using one."

"Look...I thought about this. And I've already made my decision." She said, as she sat on the chair in his kitchen.

"Really?"

"Yeah…and I decided to keep it." She said as she looked at him, hoping to see the reaction that she was hoping for.

"You are?"

"I'm really sorry." She continued. "I know that wasn't the answer you were hoping for…but...you don't have to do anything. I don't want your help…" She paused. "I just want to tell you what happened. I figured it was the right thing to do…" She stopped talking when she noticed that he didn't bother to give her a response. "I should just go."

Marissa placed the bottled water on the counter and took her purse. She was making her way out of the kitchen and out of the apartment when she heard Ryan. She suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute!" Ryan slightly shouted. "You can't just expect me to know what to do! You were the one who left after that night and never contacted me again up until now. You show up after 2 and a half months telling me that you're pregnant, and that it's my child. I'm sorry too, but I don't know what to do."

He was just as confused as she was. She felt a little better and smiled a little. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day."

He gave her his half-smile and replied. "And I want to help you."

"You don't have to,"

"I want to…Really." He said sincerely.

"Thanks."

"So…do you want to go out and get some food?" Ryan asked. "Or would you prefer I order some take-out and we can eat here?"

"Let's just order some take-out. I'm not really in the mood to go out."

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. You pick. I'll wait for you in the living room."

She went to his living room and sat down on the couch. She heard him talking on the phone and ordering. Sitting quietly on his couch and waiting for him to come back, she began to play with her bracelet since she didn't' know what to do. She doesn't know why she's acting all shy and nervous now; they've already seen each other naked. They've already slept with each other. She guessed that getting pregnant with a guy she barely knows answers all of her questions right now.

"You always do that." He said as he came into the living room. Marissa gave him a confused look and waited for his reply. "I mean, play with your bracelet."

"Oh…I'm just nervous." She replied, she stopped playing with her bracelet and turned to look at him. He sat next to her and she realized that this was the first time that they've been physically close to each other since they slept together.

"You don't have to be. I'm not going to do anything to you." He replied.

She nodded. "So what do you want to do?"

"Talk?"

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"You, your life." He said sheepishly. "I don't know anything about you. I don't even know what your last name is. Or what school you go to."

"Cooper," She answered. "That's my last name. And I go to UCLA. I don't know anything about you either." She reminded him.

"Ryan Atwood. And I go to USC."

They were like strangers who have just met, talking about each other's background and not as two people who are having a baby together.

"I was planning on going to USC when I was in high school, but then I just decided to go to UCLA." She mentioned.

"Really? That's too bad, if you go to USC, at least I'll be able to see you at least once a week. And I'm pretty sure I'd notice you. And…I wouldn't go to the bar every night after our night together to look for you" He admitted shyly.

"You did that? Aww…You're so sweet." She commented. "And I'm sorry again." She added, while she smiled at him. "So where are you from?"

"Newport, you?"

"Seriously!" She asked him excitedly.

"Yeah…why? Where you from?" He replied confusingly, wondering why she was getting excited all of a sudden.

"I live in Newport! Well, that is until we moved to Hawaii when I started high school." She exclaimed. "I went to Harbor."

"I went to Harbor too."

"Really? How come I never met you before?"

"Well, it's a long story…" He didn't know if he wanted to share the story of his life before he moved to the Cohen's, he didn't want her to judge him. And honestly speaking, he was afraid that she'd bolt out of his apartment after he tells her about his life in Chino and his family before the Cohen's.

"I've got time. I don't have anything to do later." She said, taking her shoes off and sitting Indian style on the couch.

"Umm…" He started out, just then there was a knock on the door. "I have to get that. That's probably the take out" He said standing up.

He opened the door and saw the delivery boy with their food.

"That'll be $23.95, sir" The boy said.

"Here you go." He took his wallet from his back pocket and took two twenty dollar bills and handed it to him. "You can keep the rest."

The boy gave him their take out and replied. "Thanks!"

"You ordered too much!" Marissa exclaimed as he came into view and placed their take out on the coffee table.

"Well, you're eating for two now." He smirked at her and sat on the floor.

"You have a point." She replied as she sat next to him on the floor. "So how did you end up in Newport?" She asked curiously as she began to eat from her carton.

"My family's kind of screwed up…" He said while he took a carton and chopsticks. "When I was 16, I stole a car. Crashed it. Actually my brother did. Since he had a gun and drugs on him he's in jail. I got out and my Mom threw me out. She was pissed off and drunk…So Mr. Cohen took me in."

Marissa listened to him intently. Not missing a beat as he talked about his previous life. "I'm sorry" She said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"It's okay…really" He nodded. "'Cause when I think about it, I was really lucky back then. If those things didn't happen…then I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be able to go college, and finish high school. I'd still be in Chino."

She smiled at him, still touching the top of his hand with hers. Silence filled the air as Marissa took her hand off his and they continued to eat while stealing small glances at each other.

"Wait!" Marissa spoke up as they finished eating, as if what he had said earlier just registered in her mind. "Did you say Mr. Cohen? As in Sandy Cohen?"

"Yeah…why?" He asked her.

"We used to live next door to him!" She said happily. "They're like the nicest family ever! I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Yeah…me too." He replied. "I was actually supposed to go back this summer to them. Spend my summer in Newport."

"Was?"

"Yeah…Well, I don't think I'm going back now." He said softly. "I want to spend it with you."

"You do? But you don't even know me."

"I know…but I want to get to know you." Ryan said to her. "I really like you Marissa, and I want to make our relationship work."

"But…" She stuttered out. "I don't know if I can do that to you. I don't know if I can make you sacrifice spending time with your family so that you can spend it with me." She added. "I'll be alright here...you know. You don't have to take care of me…"

"Come with me," He suddenly said.

"What?" She asked incredulously. Everything was happening so fast, they weren't even a couple yet.

"Spend your summer with me…in Newport." He asked her. "I'm sure you miss a lot of people there. It'll be fun. I'm sure they'll all be glad to see you."

"I don't know…" She said to Ryan, who looked slightly hurt.

"Why not? Are you spending your summer with your family too?"

"No…I'm just going to spend it here." She shuddered a little at the thought of going back home. She didn't want to spend her summer with her family. When she first found out that she was pregnant, she called them and told them that she was going to spend her summer in California with her friends. She didn't want to tell her mother that she got pregnant by some guy that she met at a bar.

"You haven't told them?"

She nodded as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I'm just so scared…" She sobbed. "I don't know when I'll be ready to tell them…"

He went to her side and enveloped her in his arms. "It's okay." He said over and over quietly. "We'll do it together."

"Thanks," She said as she wiped the tears from her face. "I think…I want to go to Newport this summer…" She stated softly.

"You sure?" He asked her. "We don't have to go if you don't want to…I don't want to force you to do something that you'll regret next time…"

"You're not forcing me. I do want to go…" She said softly. "It's just that…I was a little scared earlier of what people might think of me when I go back there…being pregnant and all…"

"Well…we don't have to tell them right away." He said. "We'll tell them at a right time."

"Thanks," She said to him. "I think I'm gonna go home…I'm really tired." She yawned a little as she got up and slipped her shoes on. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Spend the night" Ryan said hurriedly as he got up. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't know why but he wanted to protect her somehow. "You can sleep on my bed" He added. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Besides, you said you're already tired. And it's not safe to go walking down the streets at night."

"Thanks, Ryan" She said to him tiredly. "I really appreciate everything you've done."

"No problem,"

"Do you have some extra clothes that I could wear for the night?"

"Sure. Follow me." He went to his bedroom and Marissa followed behind him shortly. He went to his dresser and grabbed a loose shirt and boxer's and gave it to her. "Is this okay?"

"It's fine." She took the clothes from him. "I'll be in the bathroom okay? I'll just change my clothes."

"Yeah…sure," Ryan said as she disappeared into the other room. He took a blanket from his cabinet and put it in the couch. He just finished cleaning the mess that they made from their dinner when she emerged from the bathroom. She still looked beautiful even if she's wearing clothes that are too big for her. He smiled when she came closer to him.

"Thanks…for everything," She said as she lightly kissed him in the cheek and hugged him.

Ryan was surprised but he hugged her back. "It's okay. Really." He reassured her.

She smiled and released from the hug. "I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a small wave as she went back to his bedroom.

Ryan smiled to himself. He went to the bathroom and took his over shirt and jeans off, leaving him in his wife-beater and boxers. He brushed his teeth and went back to the living room. He flopped down on the couch and made himself comfortable. He lied down thinking of what happened today, how Marissa told him she was pregnant. After talking to her about everything, he wasn't even regretting much about it now. It was like a new start, he knew that his life is going to change again somehow…it was like when the Cohen's first took him in. He slept peacefully that night, knowing that everything's going to be alright.

-------

Next Chapter: They're going back to Newport. So the rest of the characters will probably show up.

A/N2: Thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. This is actually my first time to write a chapter that is long(at least for me it is), so "yey" to me. I suck at making titles so every chapter is named Chapter #. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still don't own anything. This is just gonna be a filler chapter! Sorry!

**Chapter Three**

_The next morning_

Marissa sleepily walked out of Ryan's bedroom, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom. Everything that happened last night was still quite a shock to her; she didn't expect him to act like that, much less invite her to come to Newport for the summer, but a part of her was glad that he did.

She was still brushing her teeth when she peeked into the living room to see if Ryan was still sleeping. She saw Ryan sleeping on the couch with his left arm hanging loosely from his side. She watched him contently from afar and quietly closed the bathroom door and finished brushing her teeth. She took the clothes that Ryan lend to her and put on her clothes from yesterday. She made her way to the kitchen and smiled a little when she stopped midway and saw Ryan still sleeping on the couch, looking like a little boy with his messy hair.

She didn't want to wake him up so she left him a note on the counter. Grabbing her purse from the counter, she quietly walked out of the apartment.

Ryan moved his body a little and awoke with a start when he fell down from the couch with a thud. He got up from the floor and rubbed his side as he went to the kitchen.

He suddenly remembered that Marissa stayed the night and quickly went to the bedroom to see if she was still there. He stopped when he reached the door and silently opened it, so as not to wake her up. He was filled with disappointment when all he saw was the sheets and covers messed up and there was not a sight of her.

He went to the kitchen dejectedly but quickly lightened up when he saw a note on top of the counter.

_Ryan,_

_Sorry that I had to leave again. You just looked so cute when you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. Call me. – Marissa_

And at the bottom of the note was her address and phone number. His lips curled into a smile as he finished reading it. His day is starting to turn up nicely.

----------------

_Later_

Ryan knocked on the wooden door that separated him from Marissa's apartment. He slipped the paper that he was holding, into his pocket.

A girl who looked to be about his age opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Umm" Ryan stuttered out. "I think I have the wrong apartment. Sorry to bother you." He turned around and reached for his pocket, looking at the note to see if he got the right apartment.

"Wait…" The girl said. "Are you looking for Marissa?"

"Yeah,"

"You must be Ryan. I'll go call her. She's in her bedroom." The girl gestured for him to come inside and slowly walked away.

"Thanks,"

Ryan stood awkwardly in Marissa's apartment, waiting for her. A moment later, Marissa came out of a room with a smile on her face, her friend coming out from behind her as well.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just…I came to see if you wanted to do something." He said, feeling like a teenager who's asking a girl out for the first time.

"Yeah, sure." She replied. Her eyes twinkling as she said it. She was kind of surprised that she had that effect on him. "I'll just go to my room and change."

"'Kay,"

Marissa turned around and left him in the room with the girl who opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." The girl said. "Her roommate,"

"Hi," He said politely. "Ryan"

"Yeah, I know." Rachel said to him. She looked at him suspiciously and blatantly. "Don't hurt her okay?"

He was surprised by her statement but he silently nodded. "I really like her."

"Good," She replied. "'Cause I can tell she really likes you too."

After a few minutes, Marissa appeared once again, dressed in jeans and a tank top. He looked at her in awe and smiled. Even if she's wearing simple clothes, she still managed to look beautiful. "You ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yeah…okay," He replied.

"Oh, wait. I haven't introduced you guys yet." Marissa said, gesturing her hands while she talked.

"I already introduced myself to him." Rachel replied before Marissa could introduce them. "Go have fun." She said smiling at her. It wasn't often that Marissa was happy about something, so seeing her smiling and laughing was a good thing.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Marissa said to her. She was grateful that she and Rachel had become friends when she started college. When she told her about being pregnant, Rachel was so supportive of her. She told her about Ryan and how all of it happened, and she didn't judge her at all. "Come on, let's go!" She turned to Ryan and pulled his hand as they got out of the apartment.

----------------

Ryan and Marissa spent the next few days together. Just hanging out and talking about going back to Newport. They found themselves enjoying each other's company and they've become much closer during these past few days, both of them taking their time to get to know one another.

----------------

A/N2: Sorry! I know I said that the other characters will turn up in this chapter, but I'm still deciding on what I want to happen when they get there. So I promise that in the next chap, they're going back to Newport.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still don't own anything. Sorry for the lack of update! I've been busy with school. So in this chapter, they are finally back. This is just gonna be a short one. **

**Chapter Four**

"Ryan!" Sandy exclaimed as he hugged Ryan tightly on the back, barely letting him in as they stood outside the door.

"Sandy.." Ryan choked out. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry kid." Sandy smiled at him . "So how have you been?" Sandy asked him.

"Umm…good. Good." Ryan replied. "I um…I kinda brought someone home with me."

"A girlfriend?" Sandy asked. "You never told us anything about a girlfriend."

"Umm..Not exactly." Ryan answered, slightly getting nervous.

Before Ryan could introduce Marissa to Sandy, Sandy loudly exclaimed her name. "Marissa!" He said as he spoted her behind Ryan, looking nervous as she was looking on the ground. Her face lit up as Sandy called her name. She was glad that he remembered her, even after all this time.

"Mr. Cohen." Marissa said as Sandy hugged her.

"You haven't called me that in years!" He said. "Sandy, please." He smiled as he released from the hug. "What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in years." Sandy asked. "Not that I'm complaining of seeing you." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Umm" Marissa stuttered out. "I'm here with Ryan." She said silently as she looked at Sandy, waiting to see his reaction. She was surprised when Sandy smiled at them.

"You two are together?" He smiled, while asking them suspiciously. "How? When?"

"Well…We're not really together." Ryan suddenly spoke up. "I met her a few months ago." He explained. "She mentioned that she used to live in Newport...So I was wondering if she could stay with us this summer?" He asked, but kind of knew the answer to his question, since they took him in a few years ago.

"Ahh…I see" Sandy replied, knowing that something happened between them, but also knowing that he won't get anything out of Ryan just yet. "Of course she could stay!" He beamed. "Well come on in." He said suddenly. "Sorry for keeping you out here! I was just excited to see you guys!" He said as he gestured for them to come in.

"Thanks." Both of them replied.

"I'm just going to get our bags from the car." Ryan said as Marissa was starting to walk towards the Cohen's household.

"I'll go with you." She said softly.

"We're just going to get our bags." Ryan said to Sandy, who was waiting at the door for them to come in.

"Okay." Sandy replied. "Just come inside when you're done." He said as he disappeared from their view.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Marissa asked when Sandy was completely out of their sight. "I mean, me coming with you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ryan asked her back.

"I don't know…" She replied. "It feels like Sandy knows that something is going on."

"He'll understand." He replied. "But we won't tell them yet if you're not ready. Okay?" He said as he grabbed their bags from the car.

"Okay."

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

"Marissa Cooper is here?"

"Yep." Sandy replied. "Apparently Ryan met her a few months ago. But technically they aren't dating." He added.

"Wow." Kirsten said.

They heard the doors closing and saw Ryan and Marissa approaching them. Ryan dropped the bags to his side and ushered

"Ryan!" Kirsten said excitedly as she went to hug him. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too." Ryan replied as he released from the hug.

"Marissa!" Kirsten said as she approached her too, giving her a hug as well. "Haven't seen you in a long time." She commented.

"You too."

"You're welcome to stay here. As long as you want." She added.

"Thanks." Marissa said gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"Let's get you two settled then."

---------


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I still don't own anything. And to answer one of my reviews, the thing with Theresa didn't happen. But he still knows her from his childhood.**

**Chapter Five**

As Ryan finished unpacking his stuff in the poolhouse, he quickly went out and made his way into the Cohen's household and up the stairs to their guestroom, nodding his head a little when he saw Kirsten and Sandy, who were looking amused at him, at the kitchen. He was the one who suggested that Marissa should stay in the guest room, since they were taking things slowly. He was actually SO glad that she didn't back out or made some excuse to not to come to Newport at the last minute, it's slightly because he was kind of expecting it. He knocked lightly on the door and heard her mutter two words. "Come in."

Ryan walked in and saw Marissa sitting on the bed. "Hey"

"Hey," Marissa replied back. Smiling as she finally saw him again.

"Do you need any help?" Ryan asked as he sat next to her, but not too close. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Nah, Kirsten already helped me when you were unpacking your stuff in the poolhouse." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sureee." She said laughingly. A part of her was glad that Ryan was so worried of her, because it made her feel safe.

"So…you've finished unpacking your stuff then?" He asked and saw her nod. "You wanna go do something?" He hopingly asked.

"Like what?"

"Umm….the beach? The pier? The diner?" He asked, hoping he'd agreeto one of those. He just wanted to spend time with her.

"Sure." She said as she got up from the bed.

"Which of those?" He asked.

"All of those." She replied with a smile. "I miss those places. We used to go there a lot when I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I grew up here you know." She said with knowing look. "I just need to go the bathroom okay? I'll be out in a sec." She smirked at him and closed the door that led to the guest bathroom.

Ryan flopped down on the bed and sighed loudly. Today had been a long one, their car ride wasn't all that great either. He'd been hoping to at least talk to her but after exchanging a few words together; the car ride back to Newport was filled with an awkward silence. He didn't know why, he thought they were doing great before they left for Newport. And now, she was acting like everything's back to normal. Like the awkward silence didn't happen, he'll just have to ask her about it then. He thought.

"Ready?"

The voice startled him from his thoughts and he sprung up from the bed rather quickly. She laughed at him and took his hand. Following like a puppy on a leash, he felt a shiver when she took his hand and wondered if she felt it too. He looked at her and knew that she felt it too. He smiled to himself and quietly followed her.

As they descended down the steps, he had a different feeling in him and wondered how everyone will react at them having a baby, he knew that taking Marissa home with him is not a mistake, but still a lot of people in Newport will talk if word spread out that Marissa Cooper is pregnant. Because that's what people in Newport are good at. Gossiping.

He learned this fact when Sandy first took him home. He wasn't even introduced to a lot of people yet, but they soon knew that he was the boy from Chino who steals cars and is apparently "a bad influence" to the community.

When they reached the kitchen, Sandy and Kirsten were talking quietly, almost whispering, and they stopped when they saw them.

"Hey…" Ryan started. "We're just going to go out."

"Oh…okay." Kirsten replied. "Just don't stay out too late."

"Yeah, sure" He said as he led Marissa to the door.

----------------------------

"Something is definitely going on." Kirsten said when Ryan and Marissa left their sight. They had been talking about it since they saw Ryan walking hurriedly to the guestroom.

"I know." Sandy replied quietly. "But we just have to trust Ryan. You know how he is words, he'll tell us when he's ready."

"Yeah…"

"So Seth and Summer will be back soon." Sandy began. "Do you think Ryan told them something?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough…"

---------------------------

As they sauntered through the sand of the beach, they were met with a cool breeze of air.

"So…how does it feel to be back at Newport?" Ryan questioned, they were walking slowly and side by side.

"I never realized that I missed this place so much…it's actually good to be back." Marissa replied. "How 'bout you?"

"It's good. Good." He said, trying to mask the emotions that he felt. But it was no luck since Marissa noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked, noticing the worried look on his face.

"It's just..." Ryan started. "I thought everything was going great, but when we were driving back to Newport earlier, you didn't say anything at all. Well you did, but it was like a few words." He continued, surprised at himself that he was able to tell her all of this. There's just something about her that makes him feel special, like how she didn't judge him because he came from Chino. " I know that we're taking things slow, but..." His voice slowly faded.

"But what?"

"But...are you regretting that you came back to Newport with me?"Ryan hastily asked.

"What?" She asked incredulously. "Of course not!"

"Then, why weren't you talking to me earlier?"

"I was just thinking..." She replied defensively, thinking if she should tell him what she really thought. "But I wasn't thinking that coming back to Newport was a mistake."

"Then what were you thinking?"

"About how people are going to react about our situation..." She murmured softly.

"I'm sorry..." He trailed off.

"Don't be. It's no one's fault." She said. "Actually, its the condom's fault." She smiled at him, hoping the ligthen the mood. It worked when she saw him smile too. "Heyyy, the lifeguard stand is still there!" Marissa exclaimed happily, like a little child who found its way home. She was walking a little faster than before and when they finally reached the stand, she sat down and patted her side, telling him to sit down as well.

They sat quietly for awhile, silently thinking of the days that have yet to come.

"It's getting a little dark...I think we have to go." Ryan said and started to get up, but stopped when Marissa pulled his shirt.

"Let's just stay here for awhile..."

"But I thought you wanted to go the pier and the diner."

"We can skip it...let's just stay here..."

"Okay."

----------------

The sun has long set when Ryan and Marissa got back at the Cohen's. Ryan parked the car int he driveway and turned to his side to see Marissa sleeping in the passenger seat. He smiled a little and brushed her hair to her side. She insisted on staying at the lifeguard stand for a few more minutes, telling him that it was still early, but the minutes soon turned into an hour. If he hadn't convince her to go back soon because the Cohen's will worry, she wouldn't have make it in the car.

He got out of the car and shut the door as lightly as he could and quietly went to Marissa's side and opened the door. He gently carried her and didn't bother to close the car door as he went out back to the poolhouse. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Night." He whispered as he left the room and close the door quietly.

----------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

**A/N: So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long long time but I've been busy with school, and… because the OC has been sucking pretty much. I don't even watch the whole episode anymore, and that sucks that I don't enjoy them since S1 is love. This is kind of a just filler chapter, I just wanted to give you guys something, and I don't know when I'll update again. So sorry!**

**Chapter 6**

Marissa woke up to the brightly sun shining through the pool house windows, at first not recognizing where she is, then memories of last night came rushing back to her, and she smiled. She felt safe that she was here in the pool house, and that the Cohen's were very nice to her. She actually felt love, something that she hadn't experience in a long time, especially growing up with her dysfunctional family.

She was disrupted by her thoughts and she heard the pool house doors open. She looked up and saw Ryan closing the door quietly.

"Hey,"

He was a bit startled by her voice, and he suddenly turned and looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I was already up before you came in." She replied to him as she slowly got up from the bed and adjusted herself to a sitting position.

He slowly approached her and grabbed a chair and sat down, also noting her appearance as she slowly rubbed her eyes and tried to stifle a yawn. She was still wearing her clothes from last night and her hair was messy, which in his opinion made her even look more gorgeous.

"What's up?" She asked him casually as he sat on the chair, just silently looking at her.

"Oh…" He replied, suddenly forgetting that there was a reason why he came to pool house. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as she got up from the bed. "Can I just use the bathroom? I wanna brush my teeth and get a shower." She said then suddenly realized that her clothes were not in the pool house but at the guest room upstairs. "Oh, never mind Ryan, finally deciding on a tank top and denim skirt. She grabbed the clothes from her closet and put it on the bed.

. I'll just use the upstairs bathroom if it's okay?"

"You know you don't have to ask my permission for everything." He said as he smiled at her.

"I know…It's just a little weird." She replied shyly, still not used to the fact that she will be staying this summer at Newport with the Cohen's and Ryan.

"You'll get used to it," He replied as they both walked out of the pool house and he gently led her to the upstairs bathroom, gladly noting that Sandy and Kirsten were not up yet."There's an extra toothbrush that you can use in there. I'll just be in the pool house."

"Thanks." She replied as she closed the door.

----------------

Ryan flopped down on his bed and silently inhaled the smell of Marissa coming from his pillow and covers. _She smells so good. _He thought as he laid on his bed for awhile, just enjoying the smell of Marissa. After a few minutes, he finally stood up and slowly made the bed. He knew that he should tell them the situation about Marissa now, meaning sooner than later because he'll probably regret it. But he knew that Marissa still wasn't ready so until then, he'll keep his mouth shut.

After sitting on his chair for what seems like forever, which was actually just a few minutes, he finally got out of the poolhouse, wanting to know what is taking Marissa so long. As he stepped in the kitchen, he saw Sandy sitting on the stool and reading the morning paper.

"Hey, kid." He greeted Ryan as he saw him walk in the kitchen.

"Morning." Ryan replied. "I'm just gonna go see Marissa upstairs." He gladly went up as he saw him nod his head. He knew that Sandy knew that there's something more to this as to why Marissa Cooper is staying at their house this summer, but he was glad that Sandy trusted him enough to know that he'll them soon enough when they're both ready.

----------------

Marissa wrapped the towel on her body as she stepped out of the shower, slowly opening the door, peeking out to see if anyone was at the hall, seeing that the coast was clear, she hurriedly went to the guest room as she clutched the towel in her hands tightly around her.

She finally reached her room and quietly closed the door. She went to her closet and contemplated on what to wear to her breakfast with Ryan, finally deciding on a simple tank top and denim skirt, she grabbed the clothes from her closet and put it down on the bed.

As she was about to drop the towel, she heard a quick knock and the door to her room opened.

"Hey Marissa, what is…?" Ryan started but his words soon vanished as he saw Marissa wearing just a towel that clearly showed her smooth skin and legs. The water from hair was dripping onto her skin and he so wished that he was that drop of water at the moment. His thoughts were soon cleared when she heard him say his name.

"Ryan!"

"Uhh…" He mumbled his words because he was left speechless at sight of her so he muttered a quick apology and got out of the room before he gave her a chance to say anything.

He went downstairs rather quickly and saw Sandy smirking at him. "Why are you smirking at me?" He asked him suddenly.

"I saw Marissa walk into her room just as I was coming out of mine. She was only wearing a towel." Sandy replied normally, just as if this was a daily thing.

"You could have told me that before I went upstairs!" He exclaimed, feeling a bit weird that Sandy caught him at an embarrassing situation. He felt like a teenager again, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before.

"And miss that expression on your face? Never." Sandy replied laughingly as he just stood there and looked at him, his face still a bit red from his encounter with Marissa just a few minutes before.

----------------

_A few minutes later_

Ryan heard footsteps descending down the stairs of the Cohen household. He hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him for barging at her room like that but when he saw her, she was just smiling at him, like nothing happened earlier…

"You ready to go?" She asked Ryan as she reached him. "Hey." She acknowledged Sandy as she saw him in the kitchen too.

He nodded and gave her a smile then proceeded to read his paper again.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier…I should have given you your privacy, I didn't mean to barge in like that." He said, finally being able to talk normally in front of her.

"It's okay, Ryan. Really," She said when she saw him give her a look. "Let's goooo." She gently nudged him. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay." He replied.

"The keys are on the table out front" Sandy suddenly piped up.

"Thanks." Ryan replied. "We'll be back in a few hours or so." He informed Sandy and saw him nod; noticing that he still had a smirk on his face when he looked back at his paper.

--------------

A/N2: So it was a crappy way to end a chapter, and this whole chapter was kind of pointless. But…whatever. Hopefully I'll update a new chapter again soon.


End file.
